


【盾铁】一次平常的拯救世界

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: 旧文存档
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 29





	【盾铁】一次平常的拯救世界

等回去以后至少要找托尼在制服里装个灯泡。史蒂夫想。

和奇瑞塔人的战斗结束并不算工作完成，战斗过程中造成的建筑物坍塌对于普通民众来说更加危险，这也需要超级英雄进行即时救援。就比如一个小时前，史蒂夫冲进这栋几近坍塌的百层大楼，只是为了抢出大厅里那个惊慌失措的小姑娘。然而运气不佳，史蒂夫抱着她跑出来之前大楼就完全倒塌。现在小姑娘被护在史蒂夫怀里，盾牌被史蒂夫靠手臂支在头顶。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯呼叫队伍。”史蒂夫歪头，让下巴压上领口的联络器，这能将它打开：“和一名受惊但未受伤的八岁民众受困于世贸中心以南三百米的一栋大厦底部，请求支援。”

“已定位，罗杰斯队长。”贾维斯的回复非常快：“Sir和其他复仇者联盟成员正在赶来的路上，大厦受损严重，为减少人员伤亡，清理工作最短将进行两个小时，请问是否能坚持？”

“是的。”史蒂夫回答。四倍血清坚持两个小时没问题，即便经过了高强度战斗，大概。

“你是美国队长吗？”惊魂甫定的小姑娘摸着头罩的边沿，小声问。“电视机里的美国队长都戴着这个。”

“是的，我是。”史蒂夫放轻了声调。“我和你在一起。”

“如果你是美国队长的话，美国队长为什么没有把我带出去而是和我一起在这里？”小姑娘又问。

天真的问题，但很尖锐。史蒂夫的喉咙紧了一下。

“因为美国队长只有一个人，一个人不能解决所有问题，比如现在。这时候需要一个团队。”史蒂夫充满耐性地回答，怀里的小姑娘瑟缩着，这令人心焦。然而他是美国队长，擅长鼓舞人心，所以他又道：“不过别担心，复仇者们正在赶来的路上，你很快就能和美国队长一起出去了。”

“我知道复仇者。”小姑娘听上去平静了一些：“爸爸喜欢用有斯塔克工业标志的剃须刀，妈妈喜欢买黑寡妇颜色的口红。”

“你喜欢什么？”史蒂夫用同样平静的语气问。

“我喜欢美国队长，但不喜欢美国队长的教育宣传片，每周学校都要放好几次。我喜欢钢铁侠，有钢铁侠贴纸的甜甜圈都很好吃，我还喜欢鹰眼牌的甜饼干。”小姑娘细数道。“我还喜欢家里那瓶红色的护发素，妈妈说如果我坚持用的话，以后可以拥有和黑寡妇一样漂亮的头发。”

“你的头发现在就很漂亮。”史蒂夫尽力回想小姑娘的样子：“你的金发，比我的还闪耀。”

“我不太喜欢鹰眼。”小姑娘似乎对史蒂夫刚才那句非常受用，讲话速度也稍微加快了一些。

“爸爸总说看手机时间太久会戴上眼镜，就不能像鹰眼一样看得又清楚又远了。”小姑娘有些义愤填膺：“明明鹰眼也戴眼镜！我在电视上都看到了！”

“那是护目镜。”史蒂夫忍不住劝说：“总玩手机确实不好。”

“你果然是美国队长。”小姑娘嘟哝，在四倍听力下听起来清晰度和方才没什么差别“妈妈说美国队长也会让我少玩手机。”顿了顿，小姑娘又问：“复仇者们有谁经常玩手机吗？”

“有。”史蒂夫想了一下回答：“钢铁侠。”

托尼·斯塔克，AKA钢铁侠（或者反过来？二者同样有名）手机不离身。但托尼不喜欢自己的Starkpad被统称为“手机”――每次史蒂夫这样说的时候通常会得到托尼的吹胡子瞪眼：“我的Starkpad跟市面上流通的垃圾货色不一样，过时队长！”

史蒂夫喜欢看托尼吹胡子瞪眼，很有意思，托尼本来就很大的眼睛看起来更大了，也更好看。

这话史蒂夫不会跟托尼说，搞不好说了以后史蒂夫就会失去靠Starkpad逗托尼玩的机会。

他是刚刚承认了自己在故意逗托尼吗？不，忘了吧忘了吧，史蒂夫可是正直的美国队长，怎么可能干这种事。

“钢铁侠玩什么手机游戏？”小姑娘又问，将史蒂夫神游的思绪拉回现实。

“这我不太清楚，不过我见过他手机上有愤怒的小鸟。”史蒂夫思考了一下才道：“他总是看他的手机。”

托尼空闲的时候总是在看他的Starkpad。托尼的Starkpad是微缩的贾维斯终端，能投影斯塔克工业的股票趋势以便托尼做出判断；能展示托尼未完成的图纸让托尼对它进行删改；能帮托尼入侵任何一台托尼想入侵的电脑，无论大小……Starkpad几乎是托尼的一部分。至于愤怒的小鸟，天才脑袋对这种简单游戏并不多感冒，但拿来和克林特斗嘴就非常合适。

“看手机太久不好。”史蒂夫补充。“接触电子产品太多对眼睛不好，应该多出去走一走。”

这种上个世纪的遗留观念，托尼向来嗤之以鼻，但史蒂夫坚持它是对的。佩珀很忙而贾维斯必须听托尼的，所以史蒂夫自认为有必要担负起“监督钢铁侠保持身体健康”的责任（嘿这可是史蒂夫的队友，别多想）。所以托尼和史蒂夫（没有反派捣乱的）每星期天进行“纽约一日游”，一周三次对打实训，不定期两个人的“街头餐馆探秘”（为此史蒂夫发现托尼对中下层小餐馆了解也颇深而托尼表达了对史蒂夫接受辣味的程度的惊讶），以及已经进行过三次（其实应该有第四次了，如果今天奇瑞塔人没来攻打地球的话）的放松式远足。

“你真的和宣传片里一模一样，说话也是。”小姑娘约摸鼓起了腮帮子，说话带起嗡嗡的回音：“你真的像漫画里说的那样从上个世纪来吗，队长？爸爸的漫画里画着你以前有一支咆哮突击队。”

“当然，但那是很久以前的事。”史蒂夫微笑，尽管黑暗中什么都看不见：“我对新世纪适应良好，并且新世纪棒极了。”

并非史蒂夫不怀念过往。二战无休止的炮火和呐喊，咆哮突击队里曾经生死与共的队员，佩姬的红裙和眼睛，他一刻不曾遗忘。但坚冰将那些留在七十年前，史蒂夫回不去，所以总得往前走，何况世界需要他，新世纪需要他。而新世纪史蒂夫同样有一支队伍，有放心交付后背的队友，有更厉害的科技，有功能强大的昆式机――尽管绝大部分新事物让他眼花缭乱应接不暇，他也还有钢铁侠，有带他走进新世纪，为队伍，为他提供一切，给他一个家的托尼。

人生需要定点。七十年前的定点早已归于尘土，史蒂夫刚破冰时也曾感觉自己仍在幽暗的深海中沉浮，但他已经找到了自己新世纪的定点。那定点正和整个复仇者联盟队伍向自己赶来，斥力靴的轰鸣耳麦里可以听见，史蒂夫能想像出来金色流星划过天空的画面，那光足够穿透眼前的黑暗，带他回到地面之上。

他相信，并且仍在等。

距求援信息发出已经过去了一个多小时，捕捉上方模糊不清疑似搬动石块的声音对于超级士兵的四倍听力来说也有些困难。

“我好累。”小姑娘又往史蒂夫怀里蜷了一些：“太黑了，这里太黑了。我好害怕。”

史蒂夫挪动手掌摸了摸小姑娘额头，手背上的细小伤口已经开始愈合，疼痛减轻，但越发疲惫。藏在紧身衣领口的联络器正持续稳定发出求援信号，上方振动越发清晰被感知，坚持还是必须的。于是史蒂夫道：“孩子，你得记住，再黑的路上也有会有灯塔。”

“而当灯塔熄灭的时候，我们自己就成为光。”

熟悉的机械合成音出现在蓝牙耳麦当中，同样疲惫，但充满活力。

“再坚持一下，Cap，马上就好。”

一阵令人牙酸的金属摩擦声刺入耳道，伴随水泥块掉落和玻璃破碎的声音。一束光从头顶射下来，紧接着是更多的光线，更多新鲜的氧气，尽管还掺杂些许灰尘。

史蒂夫抬起头，从盾牌边沿看金红涂装的机甲臂伸下来。小姑娘握住了连关节都烨烨生辉的手掌，而它还停在跟前。

“Cap？”机甲里那人语调轻快地催促着，就像只是准备周末出门郊游：“一起走。”

史蒂夫握住了它的手腕，趁它向上移动时猛地挥动一直撑在头顶的盾牌，清理出足以宽松脱身的空间。

――重新沐浴阳光的感觉如同死而复生。

远处的一对夫妻喜极而泣，金发小姑娘正离开娜塔莎的怀抱扑向她的父母。神盾的医护车风驰电掣赶来，克林特和浩克忙于清理可能造成威胁的塌方。摘下头罩的史蒂夫坐在地上大口喘息，缓解暂时脱力的同时欣赏重生般的景致，当然也没有拒绝拉自己起来的那只机械手――他从不拒绝它，何况几分钟前它还将他带离了困境。

“土耳其烤肉？”用机械手臂摘下面甲的人冲史蒂夫露出灿烂笑容，连额头和鼻梁的几道伤口都只能为这个笑容增添光彩。

“那太难吃了，托尼，换个别的。”史蒂夫回答，抿着嘴唇报以微笑。

“哦看呐，可怕的二十一世纪，我们的美国精神也开始挑食了。”托尼故意晃晃手指摆出痛心疾首的脸色，下一秒那灿烂笑容又因为史蒂夫正儿八经回应“鉴于刚刚拯救了世界，我有权要求一顿丰盛的正餐”出现在这张脸上：

“别这么严肃，你当然值得。”

搭在肩头的力量不重。紧盯着托尼侧脸的史蒂夫想。这不对但是……

天，老天。

他真想吻他。


End file.
